


（转载）第一次 H by 易笙君

by smallluck



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallluck/pseuds/smallluck





	（转载）第一次 H by 易笙君

（此文作者为 易笙君 ，此帐号仅为代转）

SouthPark High School

这所高中建立在一个只有夏天和冬天的科罗拉多小镇里，而此时正是小镇的冬天时节。每家每户的房顶上都是白皑皑的，那些沉甸甸的积雪甚至把树枝都压弯了腰。说句玩笑话，这姿态还真有点像那些住在Shady Acres里年过半百的老家伙。

冬日的太阳透过枝条，通过玻璃的折射打入学校的教室中。它好像拉近了与人的距离，显得格外地清晰，格外地耀眼。但光的温度却好像被冰雪冷却过似的，怎么也热不起来。

下午正是阳光最充足的时刻，偌大的教室里拥挤着来上课的学生们，17岁的Tweek Tweak正是其中之一。他躲在教室的最后一排，正小口小口的砸着咖啡，但这并没有起到缓解神经的作用。于是他干脆捧起保温杯仰头一饮而尽，喉头因吞咽快速滚动着。那腥苦液体的温度并不适口，甚至还有些烫嘴。Tweek放下保温杯，用衬衫袖子随意抹了把嘴后就瑟缩着身子，蓝色的眼睛里充斥着恐惧。他的身子依旧在颤抖，抖的连笔都握不住。

而导致这个状况的作俑者——这节生理课的主讲老师Walker先生，正拿课本上一个非常露骨的字词为难一个姑娘。这个年纪的女孩脸皮都薄，禁不得这么直言的性描绘。眼看着这个女孩红着脸就要哭出来了，那个猥琐的老男人笑的更下流了，滋着一口黄牙拿着书本直往人家身上凑。

教室里的气氛越来越诡异，只能听到女孩隐隐约约的啜泣声。有人趁这个时候已经从后门偷偷溜走了——反正也点完名了。而有些看热闹不嫌事大的人偷摸出了手机，把教室里这一场景给偷偷拍摄了下来。

什么人都有，就是没人帮帮这个可怜的姑娘。

“This bastard without a penis.”Tweek小声的骂了句脏话，尽管声音发抖没有威慑力，但已经足以表达他此时的愤怒和恐惧了。

如果以后的生理课都是这个老混蛋来教，那他还不如直接挂科，如果挂科不管用他宁愿被留堂到毕业。以前Walker先生授课时总是会说一些意义不明的语句，当时没大听懂以为是知识点，结合现在状况想想那简直就是性骚扰。如今被欺负的是这个女孩子，谁知道下一次会不会欺负到自己头上，甚至是被抓走关在地下室里，听这个肮脏的老男人说一辈子的下流话，他才不要被当成性奴隶对待！

放飞的联想导致tweek的恐慌症越发严重，正当他准备落荒而逃离开这个恐怖的地方时，坐在他旁边的人一把按住了他，一双有力的胳膊顺势搂住了他颤抖的身躯。

温暖的气息包裹住了身心，这可比什么咖啡要管用多了。好似有魔法一样，一瞬间Tweek感觉自己没有那么焦虑了，呼吸平稳了许多甚至连身子都不在发抖。

“放松Babe，我在这儿呢。”

一声低语后他便在Tweek的眼尾处留下轻轻一吻，趁着Tweek还没反应过来时，那人猛地一下站起身，动作大到前排同学都不满的回头瞪他。

“我知道那个部位叫什么。”

声音不洪亮，但在这个安静的教室里已经足以吸引所有人的目光。一瞬间他成了焦点，就连Walker先生都不在为难那个无辜的女生，转过头睁大他那小的可怜的眼睛瞧向敢跟他正面叫板的学生。

但这个学生个头实在是高，Walker先生看他时不得不抬起头。

“我的课不记得有你这样的学生。”Walker先生戴上眼镜翻了翻记名册：“名字？”

“Craig Tucker。”

“很好，我记下你了。”Walker先生在册子上划拉了几笔，摘下眼镜又摆出他那副猥琐的嘴脸。

“所以，我能回答问题了吗？”Craig问，他已经有些不耐烦了。因为Tweek还在他旁边正使劲拉他的袖子，他只想赶紧把这场惹他男友不舒服的闹剧结束。

“Sure。”

Craig一手用来钳制住想要制止自己的Tweek，而剩下的那一只，被他举高竖立成一个‘fuck you’的手势。

“书上那玩意就是你没有的，You're an asshole without a penis.”

“Aghhhhhhh！！”

 

小镇已经开始飘起雪花，纷纷扬扬的，渐渐的把人们白天刚铲出来的道路给重新覆盖上。天色也顺从的暗淡了下来，高中孩子们见这鬼天气就都垂头丧气的各回各家了。下雪不是什么稀奇事，因为South Park全年中有将近半年时光都在飞雪中度过。他们是高中生了，可不是那些戴尿布的小学屁孩，原先还可以打打雪仗图个新鲜，但现在面对雪景只剩下了厌烦——篮球场用不了了，因为这该死的雪，胶皮地面滑的都可以溜冰了。

十七八岁的高中孩子还有什么乐趣？玩玩手机、玩会儿XBOX…再不济可以看看《泰伦斯和菲利普》刚上映的新电影？

可是现在……

“God damn it！我们能不能不要等他了，他什么时候装酷不好。偏偏要在《普伦斯和菲利普》的首映当天？如果我们要是迟到了，我绝对要扒了Craig的皮拿去当人皮地毯！”

“你…你闭嘴Cartman！！”

“嘿！冷静一下Tweek，这是在校长办公室门口，我们可不想在搭进去一个了。”犹太男孩Kyle Broflovski自小学开始就是个出了名的和事佬，他拦住想要去跟Eric Cartman撕扯的Tweek，顺便做了个噤声的手势。

“Stupid Jew，别在这儿装模做样，我…”

“闭会儿嘴吧Cartman，你只有体重能比得过所有人。你明明上课录了视频，现在直接进去把老师骚扰女学生的视频摆出来给校长看，Craig不就能被放出来了吗？”

“就你是个人精，Stan。”Cartman越说越起劲，那张胖脸的肉都鼓了起来：“你以为我没有想过这个问题吗？这学校的老师都是用几把思考的你不知道？我把视频拿出来了，他们只会拿这个视频去撸，我可不想当黄片传播者。”

跟这个死胖子说话太多会降智，所以Kyle和Stan选择了不在和他瞎扯。而Tweek又陷入了恐慌当中，他不由自主的开始撕扯自己的头发——自从和Craig成一对后他明明已经很少犯这个毛病了。

“呃，我这儿有点咖啡味的糖。可能对你有点帮助。”

“谢谢…”tweek迫不及待的拿过Kyle还剩一半的糖，猛地一下往嘴里塞了三个。

Kyle其实到目前为止都不知道具体发生了什么，问Stan吧Stan也只是说‘很恶心的事你没必要听。’而死胖子就不用想了他只会满嘴跑火车。本来在想问问tweek，但看他这样估计连正常说话都难……什么话都没套出来还折进去半管咖啡糖。

“不过话说回来，Craig不是说他今天休息吗？怎么去上Tweek的课了？”

“陪男朋友上课是件挺正常的事情吧。”这个问题Stan能给Kyle解答，因为他和Cartman还有Tweek选到了同一节课，而今天没事的Craig自然也就陪着来了。尽管这个课很脑残，好吧它确实是既脑残又恶心，尤其旁边还坐着个Cartman，两个小时的课程就光听他嘴炮说‘瞧，他们多gay啊’的一些屁话，烦的Stan一整节课连走神的机会都没有。

啊，不过今天多亏了Craig演了这么一出，把Cartman的注意给引走了。这才能给他难得的一次安生时刻。

“Kenny发信息说，他们其他人已经在校门口等了我们十五分钟了。他说我们要是在不下来就要先走了。”Kyle鼓捣了几下手机后开口说道，表情有些为难。

“告诉那个穷鬼，他要敢先走我就要踢断他的老二！”Cartman不满的叫道，搞的他好像才是在校长办公室被谈话的那个。

“没…没关系的，我在这里等着就可以了。”Tweek忽然开口，声音有些尖锐到把他自己都吓了一跳：“谢谢你的咖啡糖Kyle，我现在感觉好多了。”

Kyle抉择了半晌，最后还是在Cartman的嚎叫攻击和Stan的推搡下选择了先离开。

在他们三个人消失在拐角处的那一瞬间，整个楼道陷入了沉静。只有挂在天花板顶的LED灯发着惨白的光，这反而更加衬托出了室外的黑夜。

从各种意义上来讲，Tweek一直都是个‘好演员’，尽管很多时候他并不感到好受，但他已经学会了如何掩饰自己的不安和焦躁,当然就包括现在。没人会喜欢一个人呆在空荡荡校园里的感觉的，这太恐怖了。但Tweek还是把Stan一行人给支走了，因为等男朋友跟校长谈话完这种事他一个人来就可以，没必要带上其他人——尤其是在电影要晚场的情况下。

而Craig很给面子，在Stan他们走了没超过五分钟，他就从校长室里出来了。

“呃，你还好吗？”Tweek赶紧凑过去，他男友今天的表现确实是相当的解气，但事后留堂可就不怎么样了。

“我能怎么样？”Craig臭着一张脸：“这话该是我问你，你成天上的就是这种混蛋的课？”

“可，可是我不也没出什么事吗？”见男友心情不好，Tweek主动挽上了他的手。

“你有事Babe，要是我不拦着你。你今天会尖叫着跑出教室。”Craig反握住Tweek，他早就过了变声期，孩童时本就略沙哑的嗓音经过年龄的熏陶，现在变得越发越低沉磁性。

这种嗓音很性感，但是也带来了一种莫名的压迫。

“要是听你的，以后不上生理课了。那我测验肯定就完蛋了。”Tweek干笑着，拍了拍男友的肩膀。

不仅是声音，现在连身高都有了决定性的压迫。

这七年到底经历了什么？

等一下，他们在一起居然都七年了？

Tweek恍了下神，但很快就把思绪拉拽回来。现在已经很晚了，《普伦斯和菲利普》也差不多开始了，如果他们现在赶紧赶过去应该还能看上开头。

但Craig依旧拌在这个话题上不走，这家伙要是倔起来十头牛都拉不动。这一点Tweek也算是亲身领教过。

“这玩意还有测试？”

“Craig，你上课是不是从来都不听讲，你到底是怎么升级的？”

“是的honey我根本就没有好好听讲过，别打岔我们现在在谈论你。”Craig捏住Tweek的双肩，让他好好看着自己：“所以，你现在不仅还要继续上那个混蛋的课，还要参加他的考试？Jesus Christ，这混蛋能出什么好题。”

“亲爱的你想太多了，我们先走好不好？”Tweek已经无奈了，他们现在可还在校长室门口啊，这破木门可不防音。

Craig噗嗤一下笑了：“没想到有一天你还会劝我不要想太多。”

Tweek也回以一笑：“那你选生理课了吗？我可以去你班上课，希望别在是个变态老师了。”

“不，没有。这东西不需要老师，如果你想学我可以亲自教你。我……”

话语到此便戛然而止，因为Craig的脸红透了，连带着耳朵尖也变的通红。Tweek没反应过来，连问了三个‘什么’，但他的男友就是一句话都不肯在说，就连那顶蓝色秘鲁毛线帽也顺势耷拉了下来，遮住了Craig的表情。

“请两位注意一下场合，现在还在学校。如果你们想要‘深入交流’请在室外…室外太冷了你们可以回家交谈。”办公室的门被暴力的推开，露出了校长那张已经忍无可忍的脸，看来是终于听不下去了。

“啊抱歉，我们这就…”话说半截Tweek这才琢磨回来，脸颊瞬间变得火烧一般的热烫，他开始着急的解释：“不是！我们没有这个意思！！”

“Tucker,你是不是嫌我布置的检讨太少了？我不介意在给你加一条‘在校随意开黄腔’的罪名，就算对方是你男朋友也不行。”然而校长并没有理会Tweek，他自顾自的继续数落着Craig。

但Craig也不是随便就能被数落的人，他低吼着回了句‘不需要！’，然后暗地里冲着这个该死的校长比了个中指。

最后两个人是从学校里落荒而逃的，准确来说是只有Tweek在撒丫子狂奔。Craig没一会儿就追了上来，然后环着他的肩膀不让他在动一下。Tweek吃力的在雪地里迈步，但Craig整个人的重量恨不得全压在了身上，他没直接趴地上已经很可以了。

“求你起来。”Tweek呻吟道：“我要死了。”

“你死不了的Babe，你答应我别在跑了我就起来。”Craig话刚说完，身子便往下沉了几分，大有‘你要不答应我我们就一起在这儿被雪埋成座山雕’的气势。

“行。”Tweek有气无力的回答，反正他也没力气在跑了。Craig经过再三确认后才肯直起身子，然后死死捏住Tweek的手，生怕他下一秒就会反悔似的。

雪已经小了很多，零星的雪片飘到了滚烫的脸上瞬间化成了水汽。这一点冰凉根本化解不了脸上越发的高热。

对于两个接近成年的男孩来说，情窦再怎么初开，它也只是个情甚至是欲的范畴。更何况他们已经在一起了七年，早就过了玩闹浮躁的年龄。而现在似乎已经到了这个范畴的界点，那么生理活动也一定会配合心理活动，做出相应的反应。

明明那只是一句很随意的玩笑话，要是之前肯定只会一笑置之。但现在不知道为什么会忍不住的浮想联翩，直到心跳加速的那一瞬间才知道自己有多紧张。

好像有些什么事要改变了。

“那个…” “Tweek。”

两道声音同时响起，男孩们一愣，他们面面相觑了有一会儿后不知是谁忽然笑出了声音。

“你先说。”Craig止住笑。

“也没什么，就是想问问你还去不去看电影了。已经开场三十分钟了。”Tweek不满的看了看男友：“真不明白被留堂有什么可高兴的。”

“你要是想去我们就去。”

“可我感觉你并不是很感兴趣，前天Stan他们问你的时候你都是含含糊糊的。”

Craig沉默了一下陷入了思考，最后还是决定把真实想法告诉Tweek：“确实不感兴趣，不知道为什么，我现在觉得那种电影有些…无聊？”

“好吧，那我们回去吧”

“不，你别迁就我。我只是喜欢和你呆在一起，其他干什么都无所谓。”

亲爱的你知道自己在说什么吗？Tweek感觉自己又脸红了，Craig这些乱七八糟的话都是从哪里学来的。

“我也只是喜欢和你在一起。”于是Tweek咧嘴一笑，打算反将一军：“其他人都是电灯泡。”

Craig意味深长的哦了一声：“学的倒是很快啊Babe。”

“所以，去你家还是我家？”他们现在在这该死的雪地里站了又有十分钟了。

“我家吧，我家人他们今晚都去参加一个派对了，现在一个人都没……不是，我的意思是，安静的环境适合我们打游戏或者别的什么？”

趁着Craig不知急于解释什么东西的时候，tweek就已经把他拽出了校门口，往Tucker家的方向走去。

“有话回去再说。”

Tucker家离学校并不远，但是因为打滑的路面，他们不得不在风雪中慢慢的走。这段路已经走了七年，恨不得每一个细节都已经烂在了心窝里。唯独不同的是，小镇的人们对于Craig和Tweek的形影不离终于感到了司空见惯，现在已经很少有人在街上一看见他们，就会大呼着‘天啊他们真是一对可爱的gay’，这可真是让人松了一口气。

谈个恋爱而已，为什么要被弄得像活体动物展一样。

天气很冷，但是他们都没有戴手套。于是那对相牵的手就被Craig带到了自己的上衣兜里，那里空间足够大，大到可以做一些小动作。Tweek知道Craig怕痒，在无聊的时候他会伸出一只手指悄悄的扣弄男友的手掌心——反正藏在兜里别人也看不到。而这个时候的Craig是最有趣的，你能想象到平常总是一副酷哥样的家伙，在跟别人说话时因为憋笑声音打着飘的样子吗？

“嘿dude，你是不是有什么毛病？我说的话有这么好笑吗？”

Tweek还记得当时Clyde是这么问的Craig，在Craig终于忍受不了把手从兜里撤出来，还冲一脸不知所云的Clyde比了个中指的时候，Tweek哈哈大笑了出声。

“天，谈恋爱真的会让人不正常。”

忽然的一阵震动把Tweek的思绪给打断了，他不满的发出了抱怨的声音后抬头看向一脸疑问的Craig：“你的手机已经响了五六遍了，你不看的话要不就把震动关了。”

Craig听罢，用另一只没有相牵的手把手机拿出来，放进了别侧的兜里。

“这样可以了吧？”

“你不看看是谁的消息吗？万一是他们问还来不来看电影的事呢？”

Craig摇了摇头：“要是他们我就更不想理了。”

Tweek听这话更好奇了：“你知道是谁发信息，但是不想理会？又是谁惹到你了。”

“一个女孩的好友申请而已。不知道是哪个asshole把我推特账号泄露出去了。”

自从他们交往后就几乎没有女孩会来搭讪Craig了。Tweek想了想，心里产生了个最靠谱的答案：“那可能是今天你在课上帮忙解围的那个女孩的申请？”

“我没帮她。”Craig一字一句道：“那个混蛋老师吓到了你，我只是想给他一个教训。其他的我根本就没在意。”

Tweek识相的不在继续这个话题。不加更好，他才不想看到有女孩含情脉脉的给自己男友发信息，就算是表达感谢他也不愿意。

在短短的闲聊当中这段回家路程结束了，Craig摸出钥匙开门，淡淡的闷潮味一下子涌了出来。看来家里确实没有人。

Tweek熟练的把书包挂在门口置物架上，就当是在自己家一样猛地一下扑到在了沙发上。（当然如果Craig的家人在家的话他肯定不会这样做）Craig则先去把窗户打开，给室内通通风。

“要吃点什么？或者叫外卖也行。”Craig环着双臂，无奈的看着在沙发上躺的四仰八叉的Tweek。

“叫外卖。”不说还好，一听外卖Tweek起了饿意：“你只会弄速冻食品，而且有时候还能把速冻食品给煮坏。”

Craig摊了摊手，认命的摸出手机开始叫外卖。

点好了餐后他们就一起窝在沙发里，Craig打开电视看《红色赛车手》的重播。Tweek对这个节目不怎么感冒，于是他半横躺在沙发上，脑袋靠在Craig的肩上，舒舒服服边享受自己专属的‘人肉靠垫’边拨弄着手机。

Craig时不时的会歪头把半张脸埋在Tweek金色的头发里，扑腾一会儿就会抬起嫌弃tweek的头发弄的他发痒。而tweek此时就会反击‘那你别蹭我’之类的话。

他们等了好久，大概有四十分钟吧，外卖终于来了。

“我都已经饿到不饿了！”Tweek叫道。

“谁让你非要在下雪天定外卖呢？”Craig笑道。

有益处也有弊端，那些吃食经过长途跋涉早就失去了新鲜的热度。但不过也无所谓，就如Tweek所说，他们早就饿到没有感觉了。

也省的刷碗了。Tweek继续刷着手机，一口咬下Craig送到嘴边的肉块，咀嚼了有几下后才察觉到不好意思。

“别管我，你，你吃你自己的。”

“可你一直在玩手机。”Craig不以为然道，然后又叉起了一块食物。Tweek这才发现桌上的外卖不知在何时已经没了一大半。

“你这吃的也太快了吧。”而且还吃得多。Tweek不禁在心底感叹Craig真的是食量与身高成正比生长。

“我要是在不管你，到时候你就等着吃空盒吧。”Craig嘲笑道，然后把食物强行塞进了男友的嘴里，看Tweek撑的满满当当鼓起来的脸，不知为什么他想起了自己以前养的豚鼠。

“所以，你到底在看什么呢Honey。你从一进家门就一直在看手机。”

“呃，我在看讲义……生理课的。”

听这话Craig差点没喷出来，Dude，Seriously？？你在吃饭的时候看生理知识？

“我也不想这样，这节课马上就要测验了。真是该死今天我什么都没有听进去。”

Tweek现在一心思都在手机屏幕上，此时的语言能力和脑功能是不相互合作的。

“在学校里你说什么来着？你说你可以亲自教我？拜托这可是性教育，你……Agh！”

话刚说一半，Tweek发出一声惊呼，手机也没拿稳摔在了腿上。挺疼的，越疼越好。因为他恨不得掐死自己的心都有了。

Craig没有说话，Tweek也不敢看他。

What the hell are I talking about ？？他在心里狠命的骂着自己，欲哭无泪。这话从十七八的少年人嘴里说出来就像性暗示一样。

Tweek这才了解了在学校时Craig为什么会忽然不说话了，要换做自己…自己也会……

God，这他妈的太蠢了。为什么会变得这么敏感，就因为旁边这家伙是自己男朋友！是除了父母以外最亲密的甚至是最了解自己的同龄人。无论是爱好、成长、甚至是需求，对于从小学交往到高中的情侣来说这些变化是隐匿进骨子里的。他们都是有着正常生理需求的大男孩，他们是gay，但是不代表……他们一辈子不会对欢爱有着幻想。

但是现在太尴尬了，这也太不是时候了。也许他们应该找个时候好好谈谈，而不是卡在这莫名的暗示下互相大眼瞪小眼，更何况他没有这个意思。

……有也不是现在。

“你多大了？”开口打破沉默的是Craig，他语调没有起伏，听上去有点渗人。

“还…还差六个月左右十八岁了吧。”Tweek在混沌的脑袋中寻找着信息，确定无误后给出了答复。

Craig又开始沉默，过了好一会儿他才继续说：“我接下来的话是用下半身思考的，你可以当做没听见。但是我觉得该跟你坦白。”

“Tweek，我所谓的‘教’不是口头上的教学，而是以你男朋友的身份，给你手把手的实地操作……艹这听起来像耍流氓一样。”

“算了，耍流氓就耍流氓吧。我以前就有过要不要跟你SEX的想法。大概是从知道我们是镇子里唯二的处男时开始的吧，但是我不知道你是怎么想，我也不想问你。因为你那个时候太容易情绪激动了，一点小事就能吓得你恐慌一整天。我可不想被自己的男朋友讨厌。”

“还真是怀念能口无遮拦的那段时光。”Craig仰起头靠在沙发背上，他盯着那已经有些年头的天花板：“我大概是魔怔了，现在一点玩笑稍微联想一下就能当真。以后没有黄色笑话的日子真的是无聊透顶。”

Tweek凑过去握住了Craig的手。

“你怎么不早点跟我说这些？”他问道：“还有什么叫‘你也不想问我’，了解男朋友的需求是我应该做的……”

“你怎么知道，我不想的…你从来没有了解过。”

Tweek的声音越来越小。但Craig耳朵尖，他直起身子，脸上充满着难以置信的表情。

“你什么意思Babe，我没明白。”

“我的意思是，如果你想。我们可以…试一试……”

“你认真的吗？”Craig伸长胳膊搂住Tweek，他感觉到他的身子在微微的发抖：“别勉强自己，我可以等。”

Tweek抬手回拥了回去，微微点头，凑近到Craig的耳边轻声说了句什么。Craig浑身一震，捏起tweek的下巴就是一个激烈的吻。

就连亲吻也跟以前不一样了。不像是蜻蜓点水一般的贴唇略过，而是热烈的甚至包含着压抑情欲的热吻。突如其来的像暴风雨般的让人措手不及，舌尖粗鲁的相互试探缠绕，津液在舌间摩挲。Craig扣住tweek的后脑勺，越来越加深这个吻，咕啾的水声在口腔中作响，听得令人脸红心跳。Tweek不得不瘫倒在沙发上，因为他的身子因缺氧而开始发软，就连搂着Craig的肩的力道都开始变小。

不知多久，他们才分开。Tweek刚想大口呼吸几口空气，还没实施就又被对方的唇给堵住，强迫进入第二波的索取。

Tweek呜咽着，他抬手敲了敲Craig的后背示意赶紧结束。Craig一把反锁住他的两只手，按在沙发上。让他无法拒绝他，也无处可逃。

实在是受不了了。在快要昏过去的那一刹那，Tweek抬腿踢了Craig一脚，Craig疼的闷哼一声，不得不结束了这个激烈的亲吻。

Tweek的眼睛有些发红，嘴唇还有着激吻过后留下的水渍，这让他看上去跟受了什么天大的委屈一样惹人心疼。Craig见自己干的这幅‘杰作’，也不知是该骂自己禽兽还是该扑上去在接着亲第三波。在进行了短短的思想搏斗后，他选择了后者。Craig刚想弯下身子继续吸吮自己小男友那红润的嘴唇时，Tweek抬手就是往他脸上一盖。

那一掌力道不大，但是结结实实的捂在了他嘴上，拍的Craig脑仁都连着一颤。这下换他感觉委屈了，平时锐利的仿佛一对鹰眼的暗金色双眸难得的流露出了示弱。

“你现在不仅用下半身思考。”Tweek喘的有些快，似乎还没有从刚才的余温里出来：“就连行为都跟一根几把没什么差别。”

Craig这才清醒点，他暗骂了句脏话。然后张开双臂把Tweek搂紧在怀里。

“I am sorry baby.”

Tweek的手还遮在他的唇上，这导致Craig说话的声音变得闷闷的，气息尽数喷吐在手掌心里，惹的Tweek一阵发抖。

原来每个人的手心都是怕痒的。Tweek不着边际的想着。看来以后他还是少捉弄Craig吧。

显然Craig理解错了这个颤抖，他更感觉自己是个精虫上脑的混蛋了。

“我吓到你了吗？”他扯下tweek的手问道。

“呃，有点…”Tweek斟酌着词汇：“你可以别这么…着急吗？”

Craig说了声可以，然后就一直抱着Tweek没有下一步动作了。

因为被忽然打断了，他现在不知道该怎么进行下去了。God damn it，Craig感觉自己已经起反应了，因为牛仔裤的裆部正在紧紧的勒着他。但他妈的，都因为这该死的处男反应，他居然不知道接下来该怎么做了。

也许该脱衣服了？但外屋会不会太冷了，要是Tweek因此感冒了好几天不能上学那就太得不偿失了。他可忍受不了没有Tweek在学校的日子。

“我们可以先去洗个澡？已经一天了…出过汗…”

说完这话，Tweek就扎进Craig的怀里不再说一句话。由上而下的视角只能看到Tweek那红的几乎要滴血的耳朵尖。

God, why my boyfriend would be so cute?

Craig凭借着自己优秀的臂力把Tweek一把横抱起，惹得这个可爱的金发男孩一震惊呼。

“你干什么！！放我下来我能自己走！！”

“我们一起。”

Craig Tucker是一个冷漠淡然的人，是一个满足所有女性甚至是男性颜值需求的英俊男孩。但如果你和他不熟（熟也不一定），那就别想在他的脸上博得一丝笑——不过有时候能得到一个嘲讽时的冷笑。

但除了Tweek Tweak，Craig Tucker的挚爱。Tweek几乎见过Craig所有的情感表现。笑的合不拢嘴的、因为游戏卡关气到崩溃的、吃到不喜欢的食物时龇牙咧嘴的样子，甚至是看悲情剧时眼泛泪花但却死命压抑着的声音……

而现在，是七年来tweek第一次见到Craig露出了这么人畜无害的笑容，笑的令他后背发凉。这种披着羊皮的狼式的坏笑是最不可信的，结合一下刚刚他说的话，让Tweek潜意识里就想逃走。

来不及了，Tucker家的浴室就在二楼的楼梯口。Tweek刚被放下站稳，Craig就把浴室门关上还顺便落了锁。

Tweek哭的心都有了，瞧这出的是什么馊主意。他僵硬着身子，眼睁睁的看着他的男友把衣服一件件脱下。没过一会儿，Craig的上半身已经光裸，这漂亮挺秀的身材里仿佛蕴藏着巨大坚韧的力量。他的脊背挺直，倒三角身材标致的让人挪不开眼。而事实确实这样，Tweek有点傻眼，他紧紧的揪着衬衣的扣子，羞的恨不得钻到瓷砖地缝里。

他们以前也不是没一起洗过，但那也是小学时的事情了啊！当而且时的身材差距也没有那么大，说句不好听的，小学四年级时Craig恨不得还没自己高。这到底是出了什么差错？

“别不好意思Babe，你这样一会儿到正事时不得羞愧死。”

Craig嗤笑一声，大步走过去把Tweek捞进怀里。衬衫的布料很单薄，Tweek能清晰的感知到来自对方的身体热度。很烫，烫的他身上也起了一层虚汗。

“或者我帮你也行。”

Craig轻吻怀里人的额头，然后慢慢的游离过眼尾，脸颊，直至嘴唇。这一次不像刚刚在沙发时那么狂野，唇齿相间轻柔的吸吮舔弄，在诱导下另其不由自主的陷入沉沦。

一吻完毕，Tweek的衬衫扣子已经全被解开。在Craig准备一把拽下的时候，tweek制止住了他的动作，一双蔚蓝的饱含着爱意的眼眸深深的望着他，这让Craig不由的呼吸一滞。

“在学校时，因为一句玩笑话就脸红的Craig Tucker去哪里了？”

Craig听得出来这是在损他，他不满的咬了Tweek一口：“你只会在关键时刻打岔么？”

Tweek只是笑，他给予了Craig一个回吻。

“没有，我只是很好奇你怎么会忽然那么得心应手…简直就像…情场高手一样？”

“我发现了，这东西只能随着心情来，说不定哪一刻就上手了。”Craig趁说话的空当，揪下了那碍事的衬衫。现在，他们真的是肌肤相亲了——哦不，还有条裤子。

Tweek似乎也有反应了，因为那物此时正隔着裤子抵在他的大腿上，Craig挪了个位置，恶劣的把自己紧绷的裤裆口对上Tweek的，在听到了对方细细的喘息后发出了一声满足的叹息。

“谁说性教育只有一个教育规则的，我现在以身作则给你示范。认真点Babe。”

Tweek抬头狠狠的咬了一下Craig的嘴角，说了声好。

 

白茫茫的水汽弥漫在整个浴室里，蒸腾的空气伴随着淅淅沥沥的水声，回荡在这狭小的空间中。尽管如此，却依旧掩盖不了那时重时浅的喘息声。

Tweek整个人半躺在Craig的身上，他紧紧地瑟缩着身子。却还是制止不了那只四处煽风点火的手。Craig爱极了Tweek这幅乖巧的模样，在手里把玩着那已经昂扬的性器同时，他还痴迷的吮咬着Tweek后脖子那块柔软的肌肤，直到那里被吮的变得红紫后才肯松开嘴，转而攻向其他部位。

“别…别咬了。”Tweek扭过头看着他，语调有些可怜：“疼。”

Craig发出一声闷哼表示他听见了，然后一口吻上了那个让他上瘾的嘴唇。Tweek仰着头被迫接受着吻，这姿势很不舒服，于是他主动的转过身子，双臂攀着他的肩膀变成跨坐在Craig身上后继续深吻。

Tweek感觉到Craig那已经硬到不行的性器抵在他的腹部上，于是心底起了个坏主意，他支起身子往前探了探，使得两具身体变得严丝合缝。那很有分量的家伙顺势溜到了Tweek的大腿缝里，他坏心眼的夹了一下腿根，听到Craig难耐的闷哼声后偷偷笑出了声。

Craig微恼的捏了下Tweek正翘着的臀部，气道：“你老实一点，就算学的再快也不能反水到我头上。”

“我好歹也是个男的，honey。我知道你抗拒不了什么。”Tweek抓回Craig的手，歪着头将脸轻靠在那厚实的手掌上。

蔚蓝的眸直勾勾的对上那宛如流动的黄金一般的瞳，就好像无声的邀请。

唇缝轻启，软滑的舌探了出来，舌尖舔弄过Craig敏感的手掌心，滑溜溜的留下一道看不见的痕迹后落下一吻。

“我比你要认真听讲，学的自然也就快。”Tweek笑的眉眼弯弯：“说不定该得我教你里。”

Craig倒吸了一口凉气。

“你一辈子也别想，Tweek Tucker”

浴缸里忽然起了一阵猛烈的波浪，一些水甚至都被泼洒到了外面。Craig两只手钳着Tweek的腰，强迫他跪站起来，穴口直对着是粗长的性器。

Tweek这才知道自己惹祸了，他开始激烈的反抗，但显然论力气他比不过Craig，力气比不过那就耍阴招用水撩他。什么招数都用过了都无动于衷，看来正处于羞恼中的Craig是准备直接‘教学’了，Tweek已经明显感受到了穴口处那硬物的触感，慌乱之中他乱叫道：

“你爸妈他们什么时候从派对回来！！”

这好像管用了，Craig身子一顿，他松开了Tweek的腰，一手捂住了脸。

“求你了Babe，别在办事中途说一些有的没的。”我怕我会萎。

“那你…你不知道该做好保护措施吗！？”Tweek一张脸被热气蒸腾的红扑扑的，在挣脱了束缚后赶紧躲到浴缸的另一头。

“被你一拱火就全忘了。”

“所以他们到底什么时候从派对回来啊，我可不想被撞上…还不如死了算。”

“你还问。”

又是一阵的混乱，Tweek只感觉到一阵天旋地转，等视野稳定后他发现整个世界都倒了过来——因为他居然像扛麻袋一样的被人扛在了肩上！Craig的肩部看似厚实但也只是有一层薄薄的脂肪，那块肩胛骨就直接顶在腹部上，硌得Tweek生疼。

就保持着这个姿势，Craig扛着tweek出了浴缸，就连浴室门都是被他用脚暴力踹开的。等一下这个门明明之前是上了锁的啊……

“Craig！！你干什么快放手！！”

过堂风的冷气是刺骨的，凉风刮过皮肤带起一片寒意。Tweek打了个激灵，身子蜷的像个虾子一样弯在Craig身上。他们刚沾完水现在都还是光溜溜的，所经之处都留下滴滴答答的水渍。大约走了几步，又是一扇屋门被一脚踹开然后在踢合上的巨大响声。

进屋后Tweek被摔在了床上，湿淋淋的身体一下陷进了被吸水的被褥里。他刚想躲进被子里，却被Craig欺身压上，四肢被死死压制住动都动不了。

“做保护措施。”

Craig终于肯开口，嗓音哑的不行。他伸长胳膊从床头柜里翻找着什么，屋里没开灯，什么都看不清楚。但Tweek猜Craig伸展时的肌肉线条绝对性感的让人移不开眼。

天哪。Tweek双手捂住了脸，他到底在想些什么鬼东西。

今天到底是怎么回事。

他似乎是找到了自己需要的东西，塑料包装袋被撕开的声音清晰地进入耳朵。Tweek微微的张开指缝，这点视野只够看到Craig的半个脑袋。直到大腿根部传来濡湿的感觉，他才撒开手，惊叫着拽住埋首在自己胯部的那人。

“求你别！快……”

“别揪头发。”

Craig正啃咬着柔嫩的大腿根部，说话有点哼唧。舌头笨拙的舔弄过敏感的肌肤，随着一种本能慢慢的靠近到那个颤巍巍的，头部正在滴水的小家伙上。Tweek咬着下嘴唇，努力的抑制住越来越高昂的喘息，他折起腿紧紧的夹着Craig的脑袋，那人湿软的头发剐蹭着腿部，炙热的呼吸尽数喷打在敏感的性器上，他感觉自己快要疯了。

性器被高热的口腔包裹住，虽然只是单一的吞吐动作，但这对第一次经历性事的男孩来说已经足够刺激。Tweek再也压抑不住，破口的呻吟声越来越大，他逐渐的陷入了欲望的沉沦当中。

Craig撤开嘴抬起头，轻舔了一下唇。他按开床头灯，暖黄色的灯光在黑夜里虽然昏暗，但能让他看清他Babe的表情就足够了。身下的人儿正无措的环着自己的身体，纤细的手指在胳膊上留下一道红痕。Craig拉开那只手，在手心上留下轻轻一吻。

“疼的话就咬着我。”Craig不知从哪里拿出来一只软膏，大概是从床头柜里一块拿出来的吧。他拧开软膏的盖子，黏腻的液体声随着盖子的离开发出了一声色情的轻响。

“你这是有预谋的。”Tweek并起双腿，想做一些无用的抵抗。他羞恼道：“我们…几乎时时刻刻都在一起。你到底什么时候买的……呜……”

话说不下去了，因为他的腿被强制掰开，一根手指就着冰凉的润滑液，探进了那从未被开发过的后穴。这冲上头顶的快感令他瞬间丧失了语言能力。

“每个月都换一波新的。”Craig笑着，手指恶劣的模仿性交的动作浅浅的抽插着。

“什么时候买的你就不用操心了，你只需要知道。我他妈的等这一天已经太久了。”

 

性器圆润饱满的头部抵在微微收缩的肉穴上，那里又湿又黏，已经分不清是润滑剂还是生理分泌的肠液。Craig扶着自己的东西先是试探性的在穴口蹭了几下，然后才慢慢的顶腰，每当性器顶进去一分时他就会抬头观察一下tweek的表情，在确定他不是那么难耐后才继续进行。

这个过程实在是太过艰难，不论是生理上还是心理上。直到性器完完整整的被吞吃进去，Craig才感到了彻头彻尾的满足。敏感的器官尽管隔着一层薄套，也能感受到来自痉挛的肠壁依依不舍的吮吸，这让他爽到头皮发麻。

Tweek恰在此时发出一声堪称‘娇喘’的喘息，听得Craig心头一紧，满足的愉悦感几乎要蔓延出来。

这个可爱的男孩，彻底属于自己了。

“行吗？”Craig趴下身，凑近到Tweek的耳边轻声问道。

Tweek捏了下他的腰，微微点了点头。

“记得我刚刚说的话么，疼就咬我。我会轻点。”Craig说完，又补充了句：“我争取轻点。”

还没得到回应，Craig就按捺不住开始小幅度的顶胯，后穴被塞得满满的，不留一丝缝隙。Tweek的喘息声也慢慢的开始有了规律，一声比一声要高昂。他们紧紧相拥着，呻吟声在耳边被放大了无数倍，在Craig已经成为一片欲海的脑海里，这声音居然还有些悦耳。

原来Tweek叫床声这么他妈的好听。

抽插开合的动作越发越大力，这刺激过头了。Tweek没有如约咬上Craig的肩膀，但他那双好看的手胡乱的在Craig的后背上抓挠着，留下一道道破皮的白痕。

“呜哇……！”

那一下顶的太深了，好像开启了身体内的某个开关。Tweek被爽的有些不知所措，一直没有被抚慰过性器竟被那一下顶的吐出了一小口精水，他四肢紧紧的盘在Craig的身子上，止不住的颤抖。

Craig被吓一跳，一下子僵住了动作。

“Babe？…Tweek？还好么？”

Tweek声线颤抖，他小声的说了句什么。Craig没听清楚。

“什么？”

“我说…里面，太舒服了……”

Craig恍然大悟，他轻笑一声。又是用力的一个顶胯，Tweek近乎破音的呻吟声破口而出。

“那是你的敏感点。”Craig摸了把Tweek那又肿又胀的性器，不出意料的摸到了一手的湿。他的Babe快要高潮了。

“马上了，在忍一下好么？”

Tweek湿着眼眶，一会儿点头一会儿摇头，也不知到底是同意还是拒绝。Craig心想你就算摇头我也当你同意，然后压紧Tweek的腰，用力的撞进了内部。龟头用力的碾压过脆弱的敏感点，引得身下人发出颤着音的一连串喘息。

肩部传来一阵剧痛，Tweek的牙口可不算差，那一口下去肯定见血。Craig掰过Tweek的头，唇舌相交淫秽的相互交缠。Tweek此时已经快要到达性爱的临界点，快要高潮的前兆让他的身体软的像一滩水，甚至是爽到几乎无法呼吸，Craig就把自己口中的空气小口小口的渡过去，就连气息都亲密的交融在一起。

唇舌分开的一刹那，相连着的透明水线因为失重而断裂。

“不要了……不要了，求你放过我……”求饶的声音被猛烈的抽插撞得支离破碎，因为快感所产生的生理泪水止不住的滑下。Craig看着实在是心疼，心里痛骂自己一句后搂紧Tweek的身子，在心爱之人的耳边不停的呢喃。

“快了，快了…再忍忍，放Babe，你把我夹的太紧了…”

“我他妈…爱你爱到疯，你知道吗？”

Tweek胡乱的回应着，性器在身体快速的抽插中里不断的胀大，在最后一下用力撞击上那敏感的腺体时，Craig握住Tweek正勃发的性器，虎口用力收缩大力撸动着，拇指并不温柔的搓揉着尿道口，像是要逼迫他射出来一样。Craig撤出性器，避孕套的端口沉甸甸的装满了米青液，Tweek此时也尖叫着射了他一手。高潮过后的余温布满整个房间，就连空气都带有了几分情色的意味。

 

这……应该算是结束了。

Craig脱力的趴倒在Tweek身上，Tweek攀上Craig的肩膀，一起享受着这事后的温存。

“太累了。”Craig忽然开口，声音透露出浓重的疲惫，仿佛他才是躺在底下吱哇乱叫的那个。

“这种事也不是想象中这么美好。”Tweek有一搭没一搭回应，感觉眼皮有千斤重。

“但是我可能喜欢上…上你的感觉了？”

Craig这番话刚出口，就毫不意外的遭受了一记拳击。但那拳头软绵绵的，砸在身上就跟挠痒痒一样，一点痛感都没有。

“别在折腾我了。”Tweek推了推开始轻啄自己脸颊的Craig，示意他从自己身上下去：“我困了，想睡了。”

Craig支起身子瞧着已经合上眼睛的爱人，他笑道：“不怕我父母忽然进门吗？我们现在可还光着身子呢。”

“那是…你的事…”

说话的声音越来越小，平稳的呼吸声响起。看来这次‘性教育’确实是把Tweek给累到了。看到Tweek已经睡着，Craig这才觉出困来，他把一些‘事后罪证’团起来随意扔在了垃圾桶里，然后伸长胳膊关上了床头灯。

“Good night, baby.”

 

经历了一夜的风雪，South Park的石板路上已经积攒了一层厚厚的积雪。但SouthPark High School的学时不会因为这点小小的自然变化而改变，此时天色已经大亮，前来上课的孩子们依旧按时到校，他们三两个结伴而行，踩在雪面上面发出咯吱作响的声音，欢声笑语的身后留下的是一长串的脚印。

“我真不敢相信，这两个死基佬就这么放了咱们的鸽子！”

Stan不想理会Cartman的一些恐同言论。他只痛恨为什么今天还要有该死的生理课。  
他揪着自己的帽子，陷入‘这节课我他妈的到底该怎么熬过去’的苦恼中。

“你别在烦我了。”Stan努力控制着自己的情绪：“他们去不去是自己的自由。”

“什么？自由？我敢打赌他们的自由就是在家里的床上疯狂做爱。”Cartman的声音越来越大，他已经引来了一些人的瞩目：“为了做爱放弃《泰伦斯和菲利普》的新电影，基佬的脑子里装的都是…嘿你瞧那是谁来了？”

Stan抬眸，他心知这个死胖子眼里瞧不见正经东西…但这次好像不同了，他看见Craig单肩挎着包，直接从教室的正门里进来了。他刚进门，本有说有笑聊天的学生们一下子都安静了下来。

自从那次‘中指事件’后，Craig Tucker成了这个班里的一段佳话，谁都知道他不是这个门课的学生，他的目的只是为了陪自己胆小怕事的男朋友来上课。

“嘿！Craig，我的朋友！你可爱的小男友呢！”

Cartman不怕死的大声嚷嚷道，在安静的空间里他的声音显得格外刺耳。Craig一眼就瞧见了这个能占两人位的胖子，他回了句脏话，冲着Cartman比了个中指。

“关你妈蛋事。”

Cartman发了声怪声，偏头对终于展现出一丝好奇欲望的Stan小声说道：“你瞧吧，Craig肯定是那活儿不行，Tweek都没脸来学校了。”

Stan本想说这跟来不来学校有什么关系，但他及时的选择了闭嘴。

Craig坐到了上一节课，他跟Tweek一起坐的位置上。他刚坐下，生理课的主讲老师Walker先生就踩着点进来了。这个老男人一眼就看见了坐在最后一排的Craig——那个上节课让他难堪的学生。他气的咬紧牙关，腮帮子都挤在了一起。

眼不见为净，Walker先生选择无视他。学生们都回到了自己的位置上，他翻出点名册开始点名，点到名叫‘Tweek Tweak’的学生时，那道就算他死也能认出来的声音响起。

Walker先生抬眼，怒视一脸无所谓的Craig。

“Tweek Tweak。”他咬牙切齿的又重复了一遍，得到的又是Craig Tucker的回应。

气氛瞬间僵持了起来，此时的Craig已经有点不耐烦了。

“我替他上课，有什么问题吗？”

一片起哄的声音响起，Cartman带头挑起的怪声最大。有的人甚至还边吹着口哨边鼓起了掌，也不知是抱着什么心态。

Craig抬手又是一个中指。

“好，好，很好！”Walker先生被气得连着说了三声好，他恶狠狠的一拍桌子，怒吼道：“从今以后我不会在教你们这个班，今天由…”

话还没说完，唏嘘声连绵起伏。Walker先生被气到几乎脑溢血，他使劲踢了脚实木的讲台，然后疼的龇牙咧嘴差点跪在地上。最后不得不一瘸一拐的走出了教室，在他刚出门的一刹那，爆炸一般的欢呼声响起。

“Tucker，你他妈的太帅了！”

Craig皱眉，他都不知道自己干了什么。如果这课不上了的话，他想回家去照顾正发着高烧的男朋友。

“天哪。”Cartman感叹一声，想搂上Stan的肩套近乎，却被Stan一下躲开了。

“我改变主意了，基佬真的实在是太棒了。”Cartman并没在意套没套上近乎，他只自顾自说自己的。

他没有得到Stan肯定的回复，取而代之的是一根来自Stan Marsh的中指。

“你闭嘴吧，深柜的死胖子。”

他恶狠狠的骂道。


End file.
